


Heartless

by Kuviragreatuniter



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Depression, Graphic Description of Corpses, Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuviragreatuniter/pseuds/Kuviragreatuniter
Summary: It was just another day, and that's all that it should've been. Days with peace were supposed to continue on. That's what I thought at that time - there way no way that I could have ever imagined what was going to happen.





	1. Rough Sketch

**It’s all your fault!**  
_Why?_  
**Have you heard that rumor?**  
_They’re lies!_  
**_If only you’d died instead!_**  
“Sakakibara-san? Can you hear me?”  
The voice of the principal brings me back to reality. I lift my head up and let my gaze wander over the run down building in front of me. Rotten wood is peeling off the sides of the building, the weeds that litter the dirt path scrape my ankles every time I walk, and I can’t get the putrid smell coming from who knows where out of my nose.  
“This is E-class, where you’ll be until you shape up. I assume that you have already heard of their situation?”  
I nod my head and remember the conversation I had with the Ministry of Defense last week. Kill a man who can destroy the Earth? I wouldn’t have believed it if the Principal wasn’t taking it so seriously as well. He didn’t laugh or call it foolish at all.  
I cringe when the principal places his hands on my shoulders. His ice cold voice sends shivers down my spine, “I hope you are able to join us again on the main campus soon,” he says in a low voice. I try to shrug him off, but his grip is tight.  
I rigidly shake my head in agreement and he releases me. This man is Gakuho Asano. The principal of my school. His manipulative powers is what helps him put others beneath him. He could make a grown man pee his pants with one stare.  
I meekly follow behind him behind him while he leads me into the building. While he continues walking, I reach inside my bag and pull out a book. I gingerly open up the pages and begin reading where I left off before I left for school. So engrossed in my book, I almost trip over the steps in the entrance. I brush it off and listen to the sound of the principals footsteps so I know I won’t wander off to another place.  
“Sakakibara-san, we are here.” I ignore the principal’s voice and continue reading my book.  
Huh? How can the victim also be a cannibal like the criminal? I flip to the next page and read the first words. Someone gently pushes me forward and I peer up from my book. I widen my eyes at the sight before me.  
“AH-!” I let out a gasp and drop my book on the floor. I back away from the large yellow creature looming over me. My back makes contact with a wall and my knees start shaking.  
“Aoi Sakakibara right? I am Koro sensei. Welcome to E-class!” Koro sensei reaches a long slimy and yellow tentacle towards me as if he wants to shake my hand.  
“D-Disgusting! Stay away!” I cringe away from him. Koro sensei’s shoulders slump and he tugs on the sleeve of a tall Japanese male with spiky black hair.  
“Karasuma-sensei! She called me disgusting!”  
Karasuma-sensei shrugs him off and lets out a groan. “Don’t touch me!”  
I don’t remove my gaze from the slithery creature who calls himself a teacher. The tall man brushes Koro sensei off and nods his head in acknowledgment to me.  
“I’m Karasuma. I am a part of the Ministry of Defense but I’m here as your physical education teacher.” Karasuma points at the beautiful foreigner behind him. “She is Irina, an assassin but also your English teacher.”  
How can they all seem so calm around this giant octopus?  
“Can you bring me to class Karasuma-sensei? I don’t really want to…” I look at Koro sensei and he flinches at my fearful gaze on him. He begins pouting and singing to himself about how lonesome he is as he leaves the faculty room.  
“Don’t worry about that octopus. “Irina waves her hand in dismissal. She and Karasuma begin to exit the faculty room as well. I search for the item I dropped earlier before following them.  
“Wait!” I shriek. Both adults flinch when I dive towards the ground and scoop my book in my hands. I remain on my knees and brush the dust off of the dark blue cover of the book. I let out a sigh of relief when there is no damage on it. Karasuma and Irina both look at me like I’m crazy but don’t pry any further.  
On the way to class, I reopen my book and try to leave off where I started. I don’t even get a full page finished until my nose bumps into something solid. My face has made contact with Karasuma’s shoulder. I turn my head and see a full classroom of students all staring at me.  
“Class, let’s treat our new classmate with respect!” Koro sensei beams and lightly shoves me forward. “Introduce yourself.” I almost lose my footing and I stumble a bit. The class waits expectantly for me to say something.  
I clutch my book tighter to my body, “Aoi Sakakibara,” I greet in a monotone voice. The entire class says nothing at first. I don’t wait for them to say anything in return, I see an empty desk behind a girl with glasses and start to walk towards it.  
“U-Uhm, that’s how it is then class! Aoi-chan will be our new friend!”  
“As if I’d want to be friends with all these people,” I mumble to myself.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The bell for lunch sounds and I beam a bit when I fish my book out of my school bag. After being scolded for reading during class, I decided to stop so I wouldn’t draw attention to myself.  
“What are you reading?” a sing song voice chimes, I inwardly groan and see a girl with green hair and pigtails leaning on my desk, “I’m Kaede Kayano by the way!”  
I try to avoid her and keep reading but she leans forward and tilts her head at me, “Who wrote it?”  
“A-Asada Jiro …” I try to cover my face with my book to see if she gets that I don’t want to talk. She snatches the book out of my hands and looks at the page I was on.  
“Woah! That’s a lot of hard Kanji! How can you read this?”  
“Can you…” I try to grab the book back from her but she pulls it farther out of my grasp.  
“You like High school level books?” A boy (?) with blue hair and pigtails to match Kayano’s asks, who was drawn here by her surprised voice.  
A taller boy with red hair and mercury eyes grabs the book from Kayano and begins flailing it around. I start clenching my fists until my knuckles turn white. “Seems boring. I’m sure I could read this,” He tosses the book up and down in a carefree manner.  
I grit my teeth and shoot up from my chair, “STOP THAT!” Kayano flinches at my loud demand. A bunch of eyes are on us now. I stomp over to the tall red head, eyes blazing with anger, “Give that back!” I snatch the book from his fingertips and storm out of the room.  
The nerve of those guys!  
I spot a tree outside the building. The tall trees around it create the perfect amount of shade under it. Tempted by the peaceful scenery, I dash over to the shaded spot and plop myself under the tree. I open my book up and start reading. This is what I want!  
**Eternal silence**  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I ended up skipping all of third period to sit outside. After skimming the last few words on the final page, I let out a satisfied hum and close the book. To think the victim created split personalities after she killed her best friend. She was the victim AND the criminal!  
**“Murderer,”**  
A voice whispers as the gentle breeze sways around me.  
“Did you like the book?” a voice brings me out of my thoughts. I look up and see a boy with long brown hair and two cowlicks on top of his head. What really catches my attention is his bright gold eyes. “I’m Yuma Isogai, the class president.”  
“Don’t care,” I respond bluntly. He seems taken back by my response but gives me a kindhearted smile; a smile that makes my stomach turn. “Don’t forget to pick a group for our Kyoto trip next week. We are picking groups after school.”  
I rise up from my spot under the tree and walk past him, ignoring his request. Stupid. I start walking down the mountain path to get home.  
“Your name is written as ‘blue sky’ right?”  
I stop and turn around to raise an eyebrow at him. Why does he care?  
“No, Sakakibara is written as ‘unique’. So it’s ‘unique blue’”  
He hums in understanding and nods his head. “I knew it had something to do with blue! Because, you’re blue eyes are super pretty!” he says nonchalantly.  
I feel a bit of blood rush to my cheeks at his genuine compliment but I quickly wipe it away with a glare.  
“Go play Class president somewhere else. You bug me.” I swiftly turn around and leave a dumbfounded Isogai behind.  
I remember his kindhearted smile and gestures from before and my lips twitch into a frown.  
**I don’t like this class.**  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Unfortunately, Koro sensei, caught me leaving and made me go back to school for the last period. The entire time I just blankly stared at the chalkboard until the final bell rang.  
Excitedly, I pack up my stuff and prepare myself to leave. The library is open for another two hours! I can get another book before I go home!  
“Hey! Sakakibara-san!” I sigh at the familiar voice and see Kayano in front of my desk twiddling her fingers. “Sorry about earlier! I didn’t mean to bug you!”  
“But you did,” I retort. She flinches at my words but that doesn’t stop her.  
“Want to be in my group for the Kyoto trip? We promise we won’t bug you too much!” She points at her group and I spot the tall redhead from earlier. I feel anger bubble up inside me at the smug gaze he always has pressed on his face.  
“No, thank you.”  
Kayano appears crestfallen at my rejection, “Then-! Let’s go shopping together for the trip after school! I still need help-”  
“I said, no." I gather my things and leave the classroom. My pace is pretty fast down the mountain path to get back to the main campus.  
I wasted a whole bunch of time dealing with those annoyances!  
After a long hour of rocks, holes I tripped in, and snakes, I finally made it to the main campus library. Maybe to treat myself, I can check out two books!  
I enter the air conditioned library and take in a deep breath. The smell of coffee and paper fills my nostrils and I let out a content sigh. This is what I’ve been waiting for. I immediately speed walk to Modern Literature area in the library. I make contact with a large body and this causes the person to drop all their stuff. Too determined to get my books, I keep walking past them.  
“How rude, aren’t you going to help?” I freeze at the sound of the voice. I turn my head and see a familiar strawberry blonde head. He recognizes me as well and gives me a malice filled grin.  
“Well, well, if it isn’t Sakakibara-san?”  
“Asano-kun…”  
Gakushu stands up, ignoring his dropped belongings and begins circling me. Like a hawk getting ready to swoop down and kill its prey.  
“How does it feel to be a part of the trash when you were on top for so long?”  
I tense up at the same chill his voice gives me as the principal, “I don’t care,” I reply as calmly as possible.  
“That’s right, you don’t care,” I flinch when he draws in closer, “That careless attitude that you developed this spring is what got you in this mess. I wonder why?”  
I grit my teeth and push past him, “Excuse me, Asano-kun. I have to grab some books.”  
He simply shrugs his shoulders, “I hope one day you will realize the error of your ways and make your way back to the top.”  
I push his words to the back of my mind and begin searching for books.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
At five they started to kick students out of the library so I made my way home as well. I ignore the whispers behind me and try to focus on the content of my book. It’s natural for people to talk about an A-Class student suddenly put in E-Class. Especially with all the…rumors going around lately.  
I stop in front of the red light and read my book until it turns green. A light beep is heard and I take a small step forward, never removing my gaze from my book. There is a strong tug on the collar of my shirt. I jerk my head up and see that rude redhead from earlier.  
“Pay more attention. You almost got run over.”  
I look at the light and he was right. The beep I heard was for the other side of the road to be able to move. I shrug his hand off me and I keep reading my book. I’m not thanking a guy like him! He had no respect for the book I had earlier. And the way he looks down on others is annoying. It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out he thinks he is better than others, his body language tells it all.  
I hear one more beep and when I feel a few shoulders bump mine, I know it’s safe to cross. After walking for a while, I reach a rundown apartment complex and make my way to room 102 as silently as possible.  
The landlady should be out shopping…  
While tiptoeing my way to the door, I fish my keys out of my bag. I place them in the keyhole and jiggle the key around until it opens. I notice the mailbox is shoved with papers and envelopes with my name on it. I leave the mailbox the way it is and enter my dark apartment room.  
I am greeted with silence and the slight draft coming in from the kitchen. I kick off my shoes and make my way to the living room without tripping on the crumpled trash and takeout food boxes thrown carelessly on the floor. There is a dresser against the wall in the corner of the room that is clean and free of dust.  
I grab a box of incense from the kitchen along with a lighter. After successfully lighting it up, I drop to my knees and clap my hands twice. I bring my gaze to the three picture frames and give them a small smile.  
“…I’m home…”  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I rub my eyes and let out a loud yawn. I was up all last night reading again. Maybe I’ll sleep during Japanese history, I’m good at that class.  
“Sakakibara-san, are you tired?” Isogai cocks an eyebrow at me.  
“Something like that.” I bury my head in my arms and strong smell enters my nostrils. I bring the dark grey large sweater that I wear instead of the uniform jacket to my nose and I sniff it. Shit. I need to clean it again. But…I look at the stray threads hanging off the sleeves and collar and let out a sigh. If I wash it, it might fall apart this time…  
“Did you figure out a group for the trip yet?” Kataoka pipes up. She pulls out what appears to be a roster with a bunch of markings on them.  
“I don’t care about stuff like that,” I mumble and dig around my bag for the new books I got yesterday, “Just put me where it’s convenient.”  
Isogai and Kataoka both stare at each other for a moment. As if they had a mutual understanding, they nod at each other and turn to face me.  
“It’s decided then.” Isogai makes a few markings on the roster. “You will be in our group!”  
“Do what you want.” I shrug my shoulders and start reading. The pair sweatdrops and let out shaky chuckles.  
“Oh yeah!” Isogai dashes out of the classroom for a minute leaving Kataoka to deal with the awkward silence. I focus solely on my book until Kataoka says something.  
“You seriously grabbed that book?” she asks incredulously.  
_Book?_  
I perk up at that word and see Isogai with what looks like three dictionaries combined. I shuffle in my seat a bit and try to seem not excited for Isogai’s explanation at what the book is.  
“This is a guidebook for Kyoto that Koro sensei made!”  
“Guidebook?” I reach forward and take the object from his hands. It’s heavier than I expected and it slips from my fingertips and slams on the desk with a loud bang.  
“He insisted we take it! But if it’s too heavy then I can carry it for you?”  
I ignore Isogai’s offer and open up the guidebook to the first page and scan the words on it.  
“She’s reading it…” Kataoka whispers in disbelief.  
Isogai chuckles and rests a hand on her shoulder. “Sakakibara-san is a huge book fanatic it seems.”  
“Hey all!” A cheery voice booms throughout the classroom. A male with light brown hair and a middle part enters the room while waving at the three, “Why do you all look like you are having fun without me?”  
“Oh, Maehara. Sakakibara-san is joining our group for the trip,” Isogai explains to the new annoying voice that entered the classroom.  
“Seriously?! That’s great!” A hear footsteps walking towards me and then they suddenly stop. I halt my reading and look at the Maehara boy.  
“Let’s get to know each other on this trip!” He holds out his hand for what I’m assuming is a handshake. I scoff and turn my head away.  
“No.” Maehara takes a step back at my rejection and looks dumbfounded, “I don’t plan on doing that on this trip.”  
“Then, you just want to focus on the assassination…?” Maehara hesitantly asks. I shake my head.  
“I don’t care about that either. Just do whatever you want and I’ll sit there quietly.”  
Maehara slaps my shoulder and I cringe at the sudden physical contact. “Don’t be like that!”  
“D-Don’t touch me so casually, you animal!”  
Maehara holds his hands over his heart and takes a few steps back. “Your words are hurting me!” He groans.  
I let out a huff and try to go back to my reading before class starts.  
“Come on! Play around a little!” Maehara shrugs off the wounded act and leans on my desk. “Don’t just sit there and read the whole time!”  
I grit my teeth and my hold on the book tightens. This little…  
“Maehara, just leave her alone,” Isogai grabs his shoulders and pulls him away from my desk. Maehara protests but notices Koro sensei walk inside the classroom and reluctantly goes to his desk.  
“Let’s start class!” Koro sensei greets the class with the roll book in his hand. I let out a frustrated groan and slam the guidebook shut. I didn’t get any reading done this morning either!  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The morning of the trip, all the students were excitedly chatting amongst themselves about where they would sit or the first things they were gonna do in Kyoto.  
“What about you, Sakakibara-san?” A small petite girl with short brown hair grabs my attention. Taken back by the stranger greeting me, I stutter and look back and forth.  
“Oh! I haven’t introduced myself yet! I’m Hinata!”  
“I see…”  
“So, where are you going to sit on the train?”  
“Wherever a seat is open I guess.” Hinata raises her eyebrows at me and clamps her hands on my shoulders and shakes me a little.  
“That’s no good! What if you sit by a disgusting guy like Maehara?” She exclaims.  
“Hey! I heard that!” Maehara growls from the small group next to us.  
Hinata continues speaking, completely ignoring Maehara’s outburst.  
“Why not sit with me? We are in the same group and all!”  
“We are?” I never exactly looked at the group lists that Isogai gave me. All the names look unfamiliar anyway. “Then, I’ll take you up on that offer,” I nod my head to her proposal, hoping that will make her go away and let me continue reading.  
Hinata grasps my hands and shakes them excitedly, “I look forward to getting to know you!”  
I try to pull my hands from her iron grip but she’s holding so tight that if I tried I would probably lose a finger. She finally releases my hand when an obnoxious chuckles are heard.  
“Too bad you have to ride coach!” a guy who I can assume if from the main campus sneers at his. His companion, wearing the same smug smirk shrugs his shoulders.  
“The trash gets what they deserve while we ride first class!” They both chuckle at their insults and enter a different entrance to the train.  
Hinata scoffs and gives me that same warming smile that makes me sick. “Don’t worry about them! Let’s focus on having fun!”  
I shrug my shoulders and look at the guidebook in my hands. “Comments like that don’t bug me.”  
“Eh?” Hinata widens her bright purple eyes at me, “it doesn’t make you mad?”  
“No. those two are only bringing others down to get a power rush. It’s pitiful.”  
I expect her to ask if I was crazy or thinking clearly. I didn’t, however, expect her to engulf me in a hug.  
“That’s amazing, Sakakibara-chan! You’re so cool!”  
I tug at her arms frantically to pull her off, cringing at the sudden change of honorifics. “I wasn’t trying to be cool! Let me go!”  
“Oh, sorry! I just got excited!” Hinata grabs my hands and directs me to the train. “Let’s find our seats!”  
“Okay…,” I mumble. Her excited attitude is such a headache…  
The train ride was what I expected it to be: Noisy. Kids were shouting loudly and running from seat to seat to talk to each other. Some just talk loudly over a card game. Every time I would try and read just a little, Hinata would try and drag me into more meaningless conversations. Naturally, I brush them off, hoping she will take a hint and stop talking but she keeps getting bolder and bolder.  
“Then, the heroine went off to confess her love!” Hinata flails her arms and continues to attempt to explain manga to me after I told her I had never read it. Books like that aren’t real literature so I never bothered with it.  
“It sucks Koro sensei is still super-fast even though he is sick!” Hinata pouts at the yellow octopus dodging every student’s knife jabs coming at him.  
“I guess.”  
“But, I hope our assassination attempt works!” Hinata pulls out a map and shows me the dotted red lines on the map, “Here is where we will strike! Then we get ten billion yen!”  
“I see.” Hinata lowers her eyes at my blunt answers. She even looks a little sad.  
“Aren’t you having fun? Don’t you want the money?”  
I slowly close my book and let out a sigh, “I’m not having fun nor do I care about that bounty. I just want to read but you keep talking and breaking my concentration. You’re such a pain.”  
Hinata’s eyes gloss over a bit. She quickly wipes her eyes and waves goodbye to me, “I-I see! Have fun then! I’ll go see what Kayano is up to!”  
I don’t bid her farewell. I open up my book to where my hand was marking the page and read a bit more on the Kyoto history the guidebook has to offer.  
“Wasn’t that a little too cruel?” Maehara shouts at me. I don’t pay any heed to his yelling and try to continue reading. “She was just trying to be nice!” Maehara gets irritated when I don’t reply to him and ignore his complaints.  
“If you are going to be like that then leave! How do your parents even deal with you?!”  
I flinch at the word ‘parents’. My hands start sweating and my bottom lip starts twitching a little.  
**“If only you died instead of them!”** voices begin to echo in my head and feel a lump forming in my throat.  
“Stop it, you two!” Isogai yells in a scolding tone. I regain my composure and shake my head a little.  
“Got it. I’ll leave,” I briskly stand up and make my way to the back of the train.  
“You need both need to calm down,” Isogai sighs at my retreating form.  
Their voices blur out when I get to the back of the train where the empty seats are. I plop down in one and open up the guidebook once again. Koro sensei did a splendid job on these books. The information doesn’t derail and it’s all organized fairly well. It’s hard to think this creature made these for us students and he wants to destroy the Earth.  
Well, it benefits me so it doesn’t matter.  
“Are you okay?” a let out a gasp and jump out of my seat a little. I didn’t even notice Isogai take a seat next to me.  
“D-Don’t sneak up on my like that, you fool!” my hands get clammy at the proximity of how close he is. I try to scoot even further away but the window prevents me from doing so.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to make sure Maehara didn’t hurt your feelings.”  
“He just annoyed me. Now, you checked on me so you can leave now,” I huff and try to get into a comfortable position again. But, with this Class president breathing down my neck is making it impossible.  
“How about I sit here with you and-”  
“No,” I cut him off. Anything but that. Isogai looks at me with a pained expression. He lowers his eyes and gets up from the seat next to me. I let out a long sigh and set my guidebook down in my lap.  
“Isogai-kun,” I call out to him. He brings his attention to me as soon as he hears his name.  
“Yes? What is it?!” Isogai seems delighted that I actually am calling out to someone and I used his name.  
“While you’re at it, let all the others know.” He leans forward and waits for me to continue, “I don’t want them to bug me. I don’t need their friendship nor do I want to take part in this assassination. **Just leave me alone.”**  
Isogai says nothing. He just stares at me with an arched eyebrow and a look of concern. He doesn’t agree or say anything else. Isogai turns around and heads back to the front of the train, finally leaving me alone.  
_I only want to spend the rest of my days on Earth in silence. Why couldn’t anyone get that?_  
But there’s no way they can. There no way they would understand my wishes.  
Because I am…  
**_A murderer._**


	2. What must come

We arrived in Kyoto a few hours after I told Isogai to leave me alone. For the first time in this entire week I’ve been with this class, I successfully finished a book without getting bothered. Now that I read through all of the guidebook, there won’t be a need to look at the scenery on the trip since the book had pictures too. I’ll be able to read my other books in peace.   
“Sakakibara-san! We have to get off the train!” Koro-sensei shouts to me. I hop off my seat and quickly rush off of the train so the doors wouldn’t close on me.  
“Alright! Get together with your groups and then we can branch off!” Kataoka shouts out to the rest of the class. Everyone scatters and searches for their groups while I stand there looking back and forth for anyone I could remember.  
I see Isogai and Maehara standing together by a map of the inside of the station looking around for people. I quickly make my way to the spot and wait with them. Kataoka and Hinata arrive together with a petite girl with short curly orange hair.  
“I’m Hinano Kurahashi! Nice to meet you!” she waves her hand at me and gives me a bright smile.   
“Yeah…”   
“Don’t be so stiff! We are all here to have fun!” Maehara slaps my back and my book almost flies out of my hands. I shoot a glare at him but he’s too excited to notice, “Oh yeah!” Maehara widens his eyes in realization, “Sorry I was so rude on the train. Let’s just focus on having fun!”  
I hum in agreement, “You were pretty annoying.”  
“H-Hey! I never said anything about being annoying!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“What a beautiful view!” Koro sensei exclaims in awe from one of the windows of the open train, “And a nice 25 KPH so I don’t get sick!”  
“Says the one who can fly at Mach 20!” Maehara growls in frustration at the laid back Koro sensei.   
I swing my legs back and forth while I read the book I just started. The sooner this assassination attempt is over, the sooner I can go somewhere else.  
Hinano looks curious and keeps bouncing in to seat to get a view at what I’m doing. At one point it seemed like she wanted to say something but Hinata grabs her arm and shakes her head. They finally get it!   
_Except…_  
“Look, Sakakibara-san!” Isogai tugs on my sleeve and tries to point out something for the hundredth time in the past hour.   
“I already told you I don’t want to look,” I groan at his obvious attempts to make me socialize with everyone.  
“You can’t just sit there and read books the whole time! Enjoy the scenery!”  
“No need,” I reply bluntly, “Koro sensei’s guidebook already gave me a pretty good idea of what Kyoto is like.”  
Koro sensei zooms over to me and rubs his tentacles together expectantly, a light blush on his face, “You read it? The whole thing? What did you think?!” I narrow my eyes at him trying to search for compliments on his work considering no one probably read his guidebook.  
I pause for a minute and try to back away from his slithery looking body, “Don’t come near me! You’re gross!”  
Koro sensei lets out a scream of despair and slumps to the floor, He begins lightly punching the floor, a soft squishing sound emitting from his fists, “Sakakibara-san is cold!”  
“Ah! Look Koro sensei!” Hinano shouts to the crestfallen teacher. He perks up at her excited voice and joins her by the railing.   
When will I ever get any silence?  
 _Click!_  
I jerk my head up at the sudden sound. I look in all directions around me and search for the source of the sound.  
“What’s wrong?” Maehara raises his eyebrows at me.  
“You didn’t hear it?” I look between the two boys sitting across from me. Maehara and Isogai just look at each other with confused expressions, “No…”I return my focus to my book, “It must be my imagination.”  
Before the two can pry any further, Koro sensei lets out an exclaimed shout.  
“Look! There is a tiny bone in my Kyoto treat! That would have been messy!” He sneers knowingly at the six of us. Everyone avoids eye contact and grumbles to themselves while I sit there with my head tilted a bit, pondering what that noise could have been.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“This is what I was waiting for!” I gush to myself at the book section of the gift shop. It’s our last stop of the day and after all this, I can seclude myself in my room and read!   
I browse around and take a look at the limited book selection they had. It was mostly on the history of Kyoto and Koro sensei already covered most of it in his book. I stick out my bottom lip and pout a bit that I won’t be returning home with a new book.  
“Getting any souvenirs?” Kataoka peers over my shoulder and looks at the stand I was gazing at.   
“Guess not. Koro sensei already has most of this in his guidebook.”  
Kataoka lightly grabs my shoulders and pulls me away from the book stand, “Why not get something that isn’t a book?” I lower my head and freeze up at her touch. She slowly starts pushing me towards the small glassware and keychain stands.   
There’s no need to buy stupid trinkets! I don’t have a lot of money as it is…  
“Isn’t this cute?” Hinano beams at the cat phone charm she is swinging back and forth. Could they be any louder?  
“I prefer this!” Hinata picks up a black koi fish charm with a pink bead dangling from it, “Let’s all get one to remember this trip!”  
“Good idea!” Maehara agrees and walks over with Isogai to the two girls to pick out a charm.  
“Let’s go,” Kataoka drags me along with her to look at the phone charms of all kinds of sizes and colors. I sit there silently while they all pick out their own.  
 _Hurry already!_  
“Which do you want, Sakakibara-san?” Kataoka asks me, I shrug my shoulders.  
“Pick one for me. None of these are cute anyway.”  
Kataoka lowers her eyes at me and lets out a disappointed sigh. Hinata just avoids eye contact with me and shuffles off to the side a bit. Ever since I snapped at her on the train, she’s been avoiding me much to my content. Her attempts at making me talk were worse than Isogai’s.  
“How about this?” Isogai dangles a brown bear phone charm with a red bead dangling from under it. It’s baring its teeth and appears to be in a running stance. Everyone sweatdrops at his suggestion.  
“Isogai…that really isn’t…” Hinata drawls off.  
“Very cute…” Kataoka finishes for her.  
I touch the phone charm with my fingers and blush at the charming animal.   
_They are wrong! This bear is very…!_  
“Cute…” I accidently mumble out loud. Everyone looks at me with shocked expressions. I gulp and flinch my hand away from the charm. I shoot them all a glare and let out a huff, “Just do what you want!” I storm off and leave the gift shop.  
Once outside I bury my face in my hands. My face is burning bright red all the way to my ears. I let my guard down. I’m not supposed to be friendly with these people.   
I just need to make it through this year! Then…!  
“Sakakibara-san!” Isogai shouts after me. I slap my face a few times and beg the blush to go away. I turn around and narrow my eyes into slits at him.  
“What do you want?”  
Isogai holds up his hand and the bear charm from before is swinging from his fingertips.  
“We decided to get this for you.”  
I flinch and reach inside my hand bag, “How much was it…?”  
“Don’t worry about that! Consider it a welcome to our class gift!” he gingerly places it in my hands and I stare at it for a moment.  
“Now we all kind of match!” Isogai pulls out his phone and shows off his goldfish phone charm. I feel myself getting excited at the cute little creature as well. I turn around and stare at the charm in silence for a few seconds.  
“T-thank you…” I mumble.  
“Huh? What did you say?”  
I snap my head up and march away, “Nothing!”  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
 _So much for reading tonight…_  
I observe the girls giggling amongst themselves in the small crowded room we would have to stay in for the night.  
“Oh! Good timing!” a girl with a middle part and blonde her grabs my arm and pulls me towards the group of girls, “Which guy do you like?” She asks, her blue eyes watching me expectantly for an answer.  
“Nakamura!” Kataoka shouts in a scolding tone, “She’s only been here a week. There’s no way she likes anyone here.”  
Nakamura flashes Kataoka a toothy grin, “You never know! And if she doesn’t, she can tell us all about her main campus crush!”  
While the two were arguing, they hadn’t noticed I left the group and walked over to my futon with my book. I was sitting with my legs crossed and reading my book.  
“Hey! Get back here!” Nakamura jogs over to my futon and latches onto my arm.  
I try to yank my arm away but Nakamura is persistent.  
“I don’t like anyone in that way.”  
“Then what about before you came here?” Hinano pipes up.  
Before I came here…?   
I hold my chin in thought and furrow my eyebrows, “It was a long time ago…” I drawl off.  
“That doesn’t matter!” Nakamura leans forward and all the girls have their eyes on me. I shuffle in my seat a bit with all those eyes on me, “Tell us!”  
I let out an exasperated sigh and flip my book open, “in my second year, I had a crush on Asano Gakushu.”  
Nakamura and Kayano hum in approval, “Asano Gakushu huh…? That’s-EHHHHHH?!?!” Nakamura suddenly shouts out in realization.  
“Y-You mean the principals only son?!” Kayano joins her in the shouting. I groan and cover my ears at the unnecessary noise. This is why I hate girls. They always squeal and scream at ridiculous things  
I nod my head curtly. What’s so shocking about it?  
“Why would you like someone like him?!”   
I shrug my shoulders, “we were in the same class, he was kind to me, and he’s good looking. Its not like it matters, he rejected me when I confessed on the last day of school last year.”  
“what?! He rejected you?” Hinano gasps, “You’re so pretty though!”  
“If I was a boy, I would date you!” Nakamura slings her arm around my shoulder and I frown at her attempt to make me feel better.  
“I wouldn’t want that,” I pull away from her and scoot back towards my futon.  
“But he is handsome. He’s actually pretty popular on the main campus,” A girl her long brown hair in a ponytail adds, “He’s on par with Karma I’d say!”  
“Karma?” I speak out my confusion at the strange name.  
“The boy with red hair in our class.” Hinano explains. I feel my stomach churn and my back tense up when I remember the red head bastard I met on the first day. That’s what they consider handsome?  
“If only he were better behaved…” Ponytail lets out a sigh and girls mumble out their agreement.  
“He actually isn’t that scary…” a girl with braided hair with glasses squeaks from the back.  
“Yeah, he’s usually quiet,” Kayano turns away from me and focuses on the other girls. Finally!  
“Then that makes Isogai the best!”  
What’s so great about him? Everyone in this class is annoying as far as I can tell.  
“I’m telling the truth!” a feminine voice shouts out from the group of girls tickling another unknown classmate to death.  
The door slides open and Irina sensei is standing in the entrance with a case of beer.  
“It’s almost lights out more or less.”  
I grit my teeth in frustration. Lights out? I haven’t gotten any reading done! I pull up the blanket to my futon and tuck myself under it, expecting the lights to shut off. When they don’t, I sit up in confusion. The girls have decided to drag Irina sensei in their girl talk.   
“Tell us about the men you seduced!”   
Irina sensei smirks and sits back, “Alright, this might be a bit spicy for you kids so watch out.”  
I flush at her words and hide my face with my blanket a bit. Is she really going to do this?!  
 _I don’t even want to listen!_  
I am thinking that but at the same time, I lean forward a bit and wait for Irina sensei to finish speaking.  
“Now, when I was seventeen-HEY YOU!” Koro sensei is sitting on a tatami mat with the rest of the girls waiting to hear her stories as well. Irina sensei throws a beer can at him, “Don’t just join our girls talk!”  
“Aww!” Koro sensei whines, “Why not? I want to hear your love stories as well.”  
“Easy for you to say, you never tell us anything about your personal life!” Hinata points her finger accusingly at Koro sensei.  
“That’s right! You like big boobs so you must have had a crush on someone!” Kayano joins Hinata in pointing their fingers at him.  
“Hmm,” Koro sensei is silent for a moment and then he’s gone within a second. Leaving behind a cloud of dust.  
“Catch him, make him talk, and then kill him!” Irina sensei lets out a battle cry and then all the girls pull knives out of their sleeves and chase after him.  
“W-what just happened…?” I ask the empty room. Not even a five minutes later, the girls return appearing glum.  
“We almost had him…”  
The girls all sit in a circle again and start chatting again.  
“Come over, Sakakibara-san!” Nakamura calls out to me.  
“No thanks. This was all a huge headache,” I yank my covers over my head and try to get some sleep.  
“Jeez…” Nakamura pouts a little. It was a full two hours until they finally decided to end their girls talk. At one point, Irina sensei showed up drunk and started shouting about something and Karasuma sensei had to show up to drag her out.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
 _I walk through the empty hallways that are covered in darkness. I look back and forth, trying to find anyone in this empty house. The house is larger and is decorated with lots of flowers, and picture frames in different places along the dark and long hallway.  
I grab a door handle and tug on it a little. No luck here either huh?  
I turn around to walk away from it and then I hear the sound of a door creaking open. Before I can turn around to investigate it, something grips my ankle and pulls with superhuman force.   
I fall on my behind and see a bloody hand coming from the room I couldn’t open a minute ago. I try to yank my foot away but the hands grip is tight. There is a shuffling sound for a minute and then a head with dark long hair is in my view. Its hair is cascading its face but they look up at me, their mouth twitching a bit.  
“It’s all your fault!”_  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I let out a terrified gasp and bolt upright. Panting and my heart beating like crazy, I kick my blanket off my feet to try and see if that will cool off my sweating body a bit.  
With no luck of calming down quite yet, I grab my book and silently tiptoe past all the sleeping forms and slide open the door.   
_No luck with sleeping today either huh?_  
After some creaky stairs and sneaking past a few rooms, I make it to what I assume is the lobby of this place. I find a table with a lamp under it and plop down.   
Instinctively I reach for my book at my side and open it up to read. I find my bookmark and try to pick up where I left off.   
“I thought I heard something! It’s Sakakibara-chan!” I feel my heart drop at the voice. I remove my gaze from my book and see Karma standing there with a smirk on his face.  
“What do you want?” I don’t even hide the aggression in my voice.  
“You’re asking me that? It’s the middle of the night,” Karma crosses his arms and leans on a nearby wall.  
“That’s hardly your business,” I shoo him away with a flick of my wrist. He doesn’t get the hint but draws closer. He leans over my shoulder and lets out a hum.  
“Again with the easy books?”  
I swiftly stand up and move to another couch, ignoring him. He simply follows me and continues bragging.  
“I’m not sure why people consider those books hard. They were a cinch for me,” my eyebrows twitch in frustration at his unimpressed voice. He grabs my book from me again and I feel something snap in me.  
I reach forward and grab the collar of his kimono, “You bastard!” I whisper through my teeth, “People who always look down on others and trying to act all cool are the worst! I can’t stand you!” I release his collar when I notice my voice was pretty loud. I probably woke someone up.  
“Is that the real you then?” Karma sneers at me, unfazed by my words. I brush past him and walk up the stairs, stomping my feet on the way.   
_Who does he even think he is?!_  
I dash out to the balcony of the Inn and tighten my fingers around the railing.  
 _“Consider it a welcome to our class gift!”_  
 _“Oh! I haven’t introduced myself yet! I’m Hinata!”_  
 _“I’m Hinano Kurahashi! Nice to meet you!” All of their voices and smiles reply in my head over and over again._  
 _Make it stop!_  
I begin mercilessly banging my head on the wooden railing. Ignoring the throbbing pain forming in the center of my forehead.  
“I just need to make it to graduation!” I smash my head harder on the wood with every word that leaves my lips, “I won’t need to make friends!” I halt my actions when I see blood dripping on the floor. I touch my forehead and smear the blood off with my sleeve.   
I bring my arm down and observe the crimson drops on the floor and it smeared on my sleeve. I let out a chuckle to myself and throw my head back, “It’s not like it matters anyway! I mean whether they kill the octopus or not…! Because-! I…” I gaze up at the crescent moon and smirk.  
 **“Will be dead after graduation no matter what.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! I gotta say, when I see that people are actually reading this, I get very happy! Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this! So enjoy and thanks for reading!  
> Please favor us with your presence next time!


	3. The words of an oath

“An email?” I quirk my eyebrows at Nakamura who ambushed me on the mountain path to school today.  
“Yeah! The one about the transfer student! Karasuma sensei sent us all one.”  
I dig around in my school bag for my phone, reading red font that spells out **Five missed calls. One new email** when I find it.  
   
“Yikes, who called you five times? And why haven’t you replied?!” Nakamura holds her chin in thought. “It can’t be…” She pauses, “A stalker?!”  
“No way. It’s probably my aunt.” I power off my phone and shove it back inside my bag.  
“Why don’t you answer then?”  
I grimace and open up my book. “I don’t like those devices. If you want to speak to me that badly then do it in person.”  
“You’re a weird one…” Nakamura lets out a shaky chuckle. I merely shrug my shoulders and focus on my book.  
“But I still can’t wait to see what the transfer student is like.”  
“About that-!” a new voice shouts in our ears. I yelp and jump back from the presence behind us. A boy with a buzz cut is standing there with his cellphone tightly clenched in his hand.  
“Okajima! Make a normal entrance please!” Nakamura sighs at him.  
“Never mind that! When I asked Karasuma sensei for a picture of the transfer student, this is what I got!” Okajima flips open his phone and his wallpaper is a girl with bright purple hair and crimson eyes. She is actually very pretty.  
“Woah! What a cute girl!” Nakamura lets out a low whistle, “She doesn’t look like an assassin.”  
“Anyone is capable of murder,” I mumble to myself. Luckily no one hears me because Okajima is still gushing over the new girl.  
“I hope we get along!” He clenches his hands together and sighs dreamily to himself. I cringe at his actions. He keeps humming a sickly happy tune to himself and spins around while looking at the photo of the new girl.  
 _He seems very creepy..._  
“Oh! I haven’t shown them yet!” Okajima dashes off to Isogai, Karma, and Nagisa to show the photo to them as well.  
“Is he just running around showing everyone…?” Nakamura sweatdrops at the charismatic Okajima.  
I just shake my head at their antics and go back to reading. Nakamura keeps trying to make conversation but when I don’t answer, she just brings up a different topic and doesn’t push me to talk thankfully.  
“But then-!” Nakamura abruptly stops talking and lets out a choked gasp. I peer up in confusion and see what appears to be a giant box in the corner of the classroom.  
“Is that…a refrigerator?” I tilt my head at the foreign object. The screen flickers a bit and then the same girl that Okajima showed us a picture of appears on the screen.  
“Good morning, everyone, I, Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery will be joining E class today,” she speaks in monotone. “Nice to meet you all.” Then the screen shuts off.  
What the hell…?  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“T-that’s how it is…” Karasuma sensei writes something on the board and faces us with a grim face. “This is Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery, from Norway. Treat her nicely,” Karasuma sensei has a pained look on his face as if he is holding something back.  
Koro sensei lets out a few giggles, “Don’t laugh! You’re no different from her!” Karasuma sensei growls at the laughing octopus.  
“Just so you know, she is registered here as a student, so hurting her is out of the question.”  
“I see, you are grasping at straws here using creative readings.” Koro sensei faces the metal box and his grin widens. “Welcome to our class, Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery-san.”  
Her screen flickers on once again. “Yes. Nice to meet you, Koro sensei.”  
I begin taking notes about dead sentences from the board and then I hear a creak. I snap my head up and see the sides of the new weapon moving a little. Suddenly, four large guns appear from the side compartment. Everyone turns around and stares in awe at the advanced military artillery they don’t even have.  
Anti-sensei BB’s are shooting at Koro sensei from every angle, everyone ducks their heads to avoid being pelted with BB’s. I bury my head under my arms in order to protect myself. Since I’m seated in the back, the probability of me getting hit is low but that loud sound hurts my ears so much.  
“The use of firearms is prohibited during class!” I hear Koro sensei shout. I look up and Koro sensei easily blocks away one of her bullets with a piece of chalk.  
She ceases shooting for a moment and her screen turns back on, “I’ll be careful. Preparing to attack.” Then she continues shooting like she was before. Didn’t you just hear him?!  
Koro sensei’s face suddenly has green stripes decorating it. Didn’t Karasuma sensei say that meant he was looking down on us? He flicks up a tentacle and blocks another bullet with his chalk. But unlike the other attack, the moment he knocks away the bullet, his fingertip bursts and yellow goo is splattered on the chalkboard.  
S-She hit him!  
I had yet to see anyone actually successfully hit Koro sensei, so naturally, I am impressed with someone who made actual progress.  
“Left fingertip destroyed. This newly added secondary gun has proved useful.” She puts away her guns and all sorts of calculations appear on her screen. “Probability of killing you with the next attack: less than 0.001 percent. The probability of killing you with the attack after that: less than 0.003 percent. The probability of killing you before graduation: at least ninety percent.”  
Koro sensei lets out a troubled sigh and begins sweating a bit at the information.  
“Now, Koro sensei, entering attack phase.” Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery brings out her guns once again with a few extra ones this time. This long and meddlesome assassination attempt lasted the remainder of the day.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I grumble to myself as I sweep up all the Anti sensei BB’s surrounding my desk. With all the firing, this new assassin managed to get all these BB’s scattered all over the classroom.  
“Why must we do this?” I let out a sigh. I wanted to stop by the library but with all these BB’s, that won’t be possible…  
“Don’t have a vacuum on you do ya, Fixed Artillery-san?” a boy with blond hair sneers at the machine while patting it. When he receives no response, he clicks his tongue in distaste. “Give me the silent treatment then.”  
“Every day is just going to be like this until graduation then?” Hinata pouts a bit as she throws away some BB’s in the metal trash can we have set up.  
“I’m sure, we'll figure something out,” Maehara looks to Isogai for a plan or some reassurance. But when Isogai shrugs his shoulders and appears dejected while sweeping alongside Kataoka, all of Maehara’s hope disappears.  
I dump out my dustpan full of BB’s and brush off my skirt. I hum in approval at the now clean area around my desk. Grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder, I head for the exit.  
“Wait, Sakakibara-san! We still have some more to do,” Kataoka calls out to me. I whip around and look at her with a dubious expression.  
“What do you mean? My desk is clean.”  
“But the rest of the classroom-”  
“Is your problem,” I cut her off. “I’m going home.”  
I slide the door open and run smack into someone’s chest. I rub my nose and glare at the large male with an undercut. He glares right back at me and crosses his arms and looms over me. He has a larger build but I don’t back down, I just match his glare.  
“Move.” I demand.  
“As if! We still have all this shit to clean up.”  
“I did my part so I’m leaving.” I try to move past him but he simply moves back in front of me.  
I cross my arms and start tapping my foot impatiently, “What are you going to do to stop me? Hit me?”  
The boy growls and clenches his fist so tightly that his knuckles turn white.  
“Uh oh, Terasaka’s pissed…” A voice mumbles behind me. Neither of us make a move. We simply stare at each other with a tense atmosphere surrounding the both of us. No one comes near or tries to intervene.  
“Just help and get it over with,’ Terasaka finally breaks the silence.  
“That’s my line!” I scoff. “If you just move, I can go home and we won’t have a problem.”  
“Y-You two! Knock it off! Let’s just work together!” Maehara shakily chuckles. He steps next to both of us and rigidly pats our backs.  
I slap Maehara’s hand away. “Yeah, no. I don’t want to work with any of you. Much less talk to you.”  
Terasaka takes a step forward, “Listen here, you bitch-!”  
 _Now!_  
I put all my strength into my legs and spring up. The top of my head hits Terasaka’s chin and his mouth slams shut on his tongue. He lets out a gurgled shout and stumbles back. I take my chance and swiftly move past him.  
“Sakakibara-san! Get back here!” Maehara shouts after me. I ignore their calls and speed walk to the exit. I see Karma walking inside with his arms stretched in the air as he yawns.  
He notices me and lets out a content sigh. “Is cleaning duty already over? Looks like I didn’t have to ditch for long.”  
I lower my head and briskly walk past him, bumping shoulders on the way. If I stop now, they might try to make me come back. I swing the front doors open and make a mad dash for the mountain path.  
Luckily, no one came after me. They are probably all focused on their cleaning or precious teamwork. I scoff at the thought and kick the piles of dirt I walk past.  
With that annoying class, the days have been getting slower and slower.  
And without a doubt, tomorrow I’m going to get an earful from everybody. What a pain.  
Much to my dismay, I arrived at the library too late. With a sigh, I push my old book into the return box and head home. My nose twitches at the scent of a fast food place nearby. That reminds me, I need to get some more food.  
I reach inside my bag and pull out my money pouch. With sweating palms, I slowly open the pouch and peek inside. What I saw was exactly what I was expecting…low funds! I scratch my head in thought and stare at my money. What should I do? Wait until Aunt Rika’s check comes in for me? No, that’s another week! I’ll starve! But I need laundry soap…  
My stomach lets out a loud grumble and I gently caress it. Food wins. I’ll just use water for laundry. I make my way to the closest convenience store, with hopes of finding cheap food tonight.  
Once I reach the convenience store, I hold my chin between my fingers and let out a hum. I can get smaller portions of ramen but then I would just eat all of them right away…  
The larger pack it is.  
“Huh?” Isn’t that Sakakibara-san?”  
I jerk my head up at the sound of my name and see a group of girls wearing the same uniform as me chatting it up by the magazine stand.  
“That old A class student?”  
“Yeah, her.”  
I groan at their awful attempts at whispering. I contemplate letting them know I can hear them but I decide its best not to talk to them. I’ll gain nothing arguing with girls like that.  
“Let’s go tease her a bit!” the chipper one of the group beams. Oh please no!  
“N-No! Haven’t you heard that rumor?”  
“Rumor?”  
“Yeah! She-!”  
At my wits end, I whip my head around and shoot my dirtiest glare at the group. One of them lets out a whimper and they silently shuffle out of my view. The moment I can’t see them, I hear them whine about how scary that was. I quickly pay for my ramen and leave there as soon as possible.  
After finally reaching my apartment, I notice there are even more letters shoved in my small mailbox. I reach out to grab one but a voice yells in the back of my mind.  
 _“No! The landlady will know you are avoiding her then!”_  
I retract my hand and quickly enter my apartment. In my haste, I stub my toe and something on the floor. I let out a groan and fall face first on the wooden floor. Thank god I live on the first floor. I definitely would have woken someone up. I glare at the energy drink can I stubbed my toe on. I slowly rise to my feet only to have my vision blur a bit and slump back to the floor. Too tired from fatigue, I slowly close my eyes and let sleep take over.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I furrow my eyebrows at the sound of pounding. I brush it off as the floor above me because someone has two younger kids up there and try to sleep again. The pounding only gets louder and I sit up feeling groggy. I ruffle my hair a little and run my hand down my face. Someone is indeed knocking on my door and they must really want to get in.  
It’s probably the landlady! I have to stay quiet!  
“Aoi! Open up!”  
I immediately recognize the voice and scramble to my feet. I swing the door open and feign a small smile to the middle aged woman with her brunette hair pulled in a tight bun.  
“A-Aunt Rika…what a surprise…!”  
“Don’t ‘what a surprise’ me! You haven’t been answering your calls!”  
I usher her inside and pray the landlady didn’t hear her. Rika walks inside and her feet is immediately buried in trash. She takes a deep breath and kicks the trash away from her.  
“Sorry, I’ve been busy.”  
“With what? I got a call from the school today saying you didn’t even show up!” Rika crosses her arms and begins tapping her right foot on the floor, awaiting an explanation. She clicks her tongue and pushes my bangs up, “And you hurt yourself!” She refers to the bandage on my forehead from the mark I got on the Kyoto trip. Crap, try to move away from the forehead questions!  
Wait, if she got a call that means...  
I look at the digital clock above my stove and it read: 4:32 P.M. I slept through the whole afternoon?!  
As I am staring with a dumbfounded expression at the clock, wondering how I could have slept that long without nightmares, Rika lets out a sigh.  
“My husband found out I was sending you money…”  
I tense up at those words. I lower my head and shuffle my right foot around.  
“W-What did he say?”  
“He wasn’t happy of course. We fought a bit and came to a conclusion you might not like…”  
I shake my head vigorously, “No! I’m not moving back there!”  
“I’m afraid it isn’t even that.”  
I raise an eyebrow at her and tilt my head a bit. If he isn’t making me go back then what else did he have in mind?  
“I…” Rika pauses, “Can’t send you money anymore.”  
My stomach drops at those words. No way! This can’t be true!  
“H-How am I going to eat? Or pay rent?!”  
“You will have to work. It wasn’t my money in the first place so if he knows, I can’t do anything else.”  
I begin stammering and my heart is clenching, “it’s against the school rules to work! S-so you are just going to abandon me?! Let me rot on the side of a road! Or-!”  
“I never said that!” Rika cuts me off with her scream. She recomposes herself and pulls an envelope out of her bag, “This is this month’s rent. You have this month to find a job. If you can’t find one…you will have to move back with us.”  
That bastard knows I can’t work! So I’m caught in a corner with no other option! He really is sneaky!  
I take the check from her hands and I could barely hold onto it. My hands were shaking like crazy.  
“Please don’t look like that…I tried my best to help you but it wasn’t enough…”  
I say nothing and lightly push on her chest. “I get it. Can I just…be alone for now? I need to think.”  
Rika reluctantly nods her head and turns around. With one last look, she opens up my door and leaves. The moment she leaves, I drop to my knees.  
I don’t even know where to even start looking for a job! And working is prohibited at my school! I’ll have no other choice but to move there!  
W-what now?  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I didn’t get a wink of sleep that night. My stomach keeps tossing and turning so eating was out of the question. I just sat in the corner of the living room, staring at my makeshift shrine and tried to think of a way out of this. But in the end, there was no way out. I rub my temples at the hundredth headache I’ve had this week.  
I drag my feet up the path and stare blankly at the floor. The events that occurred two days ago didn’t even cross my mind until an angry class president stood before me with irritation written all over his face.  
“You owe everyone an apology for your attitude last time!” Isogai crosses his arms and waits for me to respond. My vision blurs a bit and I stumble forward a bit. Isogai opens and closes his fist a few times, the expression on his face twisting between angry and calm.  
“I tried being kind to you but that obviously didn’t work.” With one more shake of his head, his angry expression returns. “S-so from now on…” Isogai pauses and looks at me up and down. “Are you okay? You’re super pale!”  
“I-I’m fine-! I don’t need your pity!” I grit my teeth at his meddling and storm past him, not even two feet away, I go limp and fall face first in the dirt.  
“H-Hey!”  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“It’s stress,” Karasuma sensei says.  
“Stress…” I repeat after him. Karasuma sensei grabs a blanket from the worn down nurse’s office closet and hands it to me.  
“And you have a fever. I wanted to call your Aunt on your contact list but, your addresses don’t match.”  
“I don’t live with her,” I mumble and start to hide my face with the blanket. Even if Karasuma sensei is human unlike Koro sensei, he makes me feel uneasy.  
“I’ll take it from here Karasuma sensei.” Speak of the devil. Koro sensei is standing at the entrance with his tentacles wiggling all around. I cringe at the slithery sound his is making and scoot towards the edge of my bed.  
Karasuma sensei pauses. “Alright. I’ll go let everyone know what’s going on.”  
No Karasuma sensei! Don’t leave me here with this octopus!  
“It seems you aren’t enjoying school very much.” Koro sensei sits down in the stool next to me. I shoot up from my spot and glare at him.  
“Of course I’m not- **Cough! Cough!”** Koro sensei places a tentacle on my shoulder and pushes me down.  
“Rest. A sick person mustn’t move around so much.”  
Reluctantly, I follow his orders and bring my blanket up to my nose.  
“If you don’t like school then why come? According to your paperwork, you are living alone.”  
I grit my teeth and try to hold back another cough fest. I fiddle with my blanket a bit, my fatigue making me feel groggy.  
“I promised…”  
Koro sensei perks up at hearing this, “Promised?”  
“I promised…I’d finish junior high no matter what.”  
“School huh? I would have liked to have gone myself.” A voice echoes in my head. I still remember the softness of the voice even now. “You have to finish in my stead. Promise me?”  
I smile to myself at the voice and pull the covers over my face a little more. Koro sensei places a tentacle on my forehead. Instead of pushing it away, I let it remain there. It didn’t feel gross at all. It was actually very warm. It was like someone was patting my head.  
I replace the image of Koro sensei patting my head with an image of an older male patting my head with a smile on his face.  
“You have exceptional grades, but you don’t want to participate in the assassination and your attitude won’t get you far in this class I’m afraid.”  
The memory disappears and I bring my focus to Koro sensei, “Why not?”  
“If you don’t make friends, life here won’t be peaceful. Without friends, you won’t have any allies or anyone to go to when you need help.”  
“I don’t need help from them. I can do everything myself.”  
Koro sensei’s face suddenly turns purple and there is an ‘X’ across it, “Incorrect! There are walls even you can’t climb by yourself. Without help, you won’t be able to have a successful life here or in the real world.”  
I furrow my eyebrows and process his words. Koro sensei continues anyway.  
“Having friends boosts your ability to communicate and your ability to find who you REALLY are. It's someone you can throw your ideas and opinions at if you need someone else’s opinion and if they truly care. It’s nice to have a "shoulder to cry on" when you’re sad or when you are feeling down.”  
When I don’t answer, Koro sensei reaches in my bag and pulls out my book I brought from home. I sit up and before I can ask what he is doing with it, he places it in my hands and begins petting my head again.  
“Wouldn’t it be nice to talk to someone about books with you?”  
I puff out my cheeks. “Impossible. No one here is on my reading level.”  
“You won’t know unless you ask! I’m sure you could have a few nice conversations with Hazama or Ritsu!”  
“Hazama? Ritsu?”  
Koro sensei scratches his cheek. “I guess you never got to meet the new Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery-san?”  
“Huh?!” now I’m just confused. The new one? Koro sensei stops ruffling my hair and rises from his seat.  
“So, what is your answer?”  
I run my fingers along the spine of my book. If there was someone I could talk about books with, I would be okay with that.  
“I don’t want to make friends.” Koro sensei’s shoulders slump at my answer. “But-” He perks up when I continue speaking, “-I won’t be as brash with them. Happy?”  
Koro sensei hums his approval and nods his head. I lay back down with my book clutched to my chest, face burning at how much I let out to Koro sensei. The power of a teacher is scary indeed. I just spilled out all kinds of things to him.  
“Rest for today and I’ll let Karasuma sensei know to take you home after school.”  
I nod in agreement and pull my covers over my face. Despite all my blood rushing to my face, my heart feels a little warm from Koro sensei’s kindness and words.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The next morning, I wake up feeling better than I did yesterday. I really just need to sleep that fever off. I look at my clock and it read: 8:43  
Crap! I’m late. Luckily, I had fallen asleep in my uniform again so I could just brush out my short hair and be on my way. I smell the collar of my uniform and cringe. I haven’t washed this in a long time! What now? I dig through the piles of laundry on the floor and thankfully, I find a dark blue sweater. I bring it to my nose and inhale. Yes! It doesn’t smell. I’ll have to do laundry tonight though.  
I throw on the sweater and make a mad dash for my door. Maybe I’ll buy an alarm clock when I have more money. I have been sleeping in A LOT lately so I’ll need to buy one soon.  
By the time I’m up the mountain, I’m a panting and sweaty mess. Class has already started but I can make it by the end of first period. I leap up the main steps and tug the entrance door open. When I reach the actual classroom door, I take a deep breath and try to prepare myself for all the scoldings I’m going to get from both my teacher and classmates.  
“Sorry I’m late.”  
I expected the entire class to look at me with anger but instead, they all were focused on Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery-san who had flowers shooting out of her.  
“Ah! Sakakibara-chan!” a bright voice chirps. Everyone facing her turns around and sees me standing at the entrance. Here it comes.  
“Sakakibara-san! I heard you were sick! How are you feeling?” Kayano walks in front of me and begins scoping out every part of my face with intense eyes.  
“Sorry. We didn’t know you were sick. That’s why you wanted to get home soon the other day right?” Hinano lowers her head and has a crestfallen expression.  
Something isn’t right here, why are they apologizing?  
“No. I just wanted to go home.” I give everyone a curt bow and straighten out my back almost immediately.  
“I…hate you guys.” Everyone stands there, some upset with my sudden confession, “But, I went too far the other day. I’m sorry. I’ll try to be less rude.”  
Hinata perks up at my words and grabs my arm. I pull it away from her but Kataoka is right behind me, pushing me towards the large swarm of people.  
“Don’t worry! I swear that one day, I’ll make you love all of us!” Hinata beams. I stare at Hinata for a few moments and she flinches under my gaze.  
“W-What is it…?”  
“I was particularly rude with you. I’m sorry.” Hinata’s face livens up at my apology and she throws her arms around me.  
“It’s fine!” Hinata nuzzles my face. I groan and try to push her off of me. A few others laugh at Hinata suffocating me and my flailing arms, trying to escape.  
“That’s The secret of Bluebell mansion by Tanaka Otomaru right?” the same chipper voice from before pipes up. I crane my neck and see Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery with a much happier expression on her screen. Her eyes are now blue and she doesn’t look emotionless like she did before.  
“I did research on the book when Koro sensei added my new figurations. He said it was what you were reading right now!”  
I’m a bit taken back at her knowledge on me and why Koro sensei told her about my books.  
“From now on, call me Ritsu!” So this is the Ritsu Koro sensei was talking about.  
“S-So you read the whole thing?”  
“Yes!”  
“The part with the butler…” I put the exact book we are discussing in front of Ritsu’s screen to make sure she isn’t making a mistake. This is a high school level book and I wouldn’t want to be talking about two different things.  
“I remember that part! It’s when they realize it wasn’t a suicide after all! It was murder!” Ritsu holds her index finger up and winks at me.  
“Y-Yeah! That part in particular was…”  
“Chilling right?” Ritsu cuts me off. Ritsu begins talking about her favorite scenes and what phrases she didn’t understand. I explain to her a bit what each part signified and Ritsu responded with a bright smile and nods of understanding.  
I bring my book to my chest and my lips twitch up in a smile. This is the first time I’ve ever had a conversation about my books with someone my age who understands them. My smile widens a bit at the thought of talking to someone about my books.  
“H-hey! She smiled!” Okajima shakes Maehara’s shoulder and points in my direction.  
“You’re right…” Isogai mumbles. I flinch when I notice everyone’s gaze on me.  
“W-What…?”  
The entire class begins scolding and shouting at me. “Smile more!”  
“You would be so much cuter if you did!”  
I wipe my grin off my face and flush bright red. Crap! Now they will want to get closer with me! I-I have to make a rude comment and scare them off.  
“Stop staring at me and go away!” My intent was to be rude but with my short stature and blushing face, they were the farthest thing from intimidated.  
“Too cute!” Okajima shouts out, he has a faint tinge of pink on his face. “We have a tsundere among us!” He thrusts his index finger at me.  
“T-Tsundere?!”  
Ritsu holds her chin in thought and her screen goes black for a second. It turns back on and she seems satisfied with herself.  
“I did some research on the word Tsundere.” She pulls up a webpage with all sorts of definitions on it. “Tsundere is a Japanese term for a character development process that describes a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing their warm side over time. The word is derived from the terms tsun tsun, meaning to turn away in disgust, and dere dere meaning to become 'lovey dovey'”  
“I’m not like that at all!”  
“You might just be my type!” Maehara laughs and pats my head in a childish manner.  
I growl in frustration and stomp to my desk. I let my guard down again! Now they will all start bugging me! This derails from my original plan to make them keep their distance but with the whole Ritsu situation, I won’t be able to do that.  
This class is making me soft…  
I pout and rest my chin in my hand. Maehara keeps poking fun at me and a group of students gather around my desk and begin to tease me along with Maehara. I have the tiniest of smiles appear on my face at all the people speaking to me.  
 **“So you get to be happy while we rot down here?”** voice growls in my ear. My smile drops and I immediately recognize the voice.  
“Now, now class. Let’s get back to the lesson.” Koro sensei picks up chalk and all the students return to their seats.  
I gulp and my grip on my desk tightens.  
 _That’s right, I can’t be allowed to be happy. Being here is bad for me._  
 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annndddd here's chapter three! I hope you all enjoy it. When I saw actual comments on my story, I almost cried. You guys make me so happy! Poor Isogai trying to be scolding and mean and it isn't working. :( I remember reading somewhere that it's hard for him to hold a grudge unless you do something extremely awful. So if things seem OOC then I'm sorry! Let me know if anything feels off anywhere! I want this to be enjoyable for as many people as I can. Happy reading and favor us with your presence next time!


	4. All on Quotev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm trash and suck and updating on multiple sights at once so if you all like this story then go to Quotev with the link below. I've got like 18 chapters there

https://www.quotev.com/Kuviragreatuniter

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! That's chapter one folks! I'm open to constructive criticism so let me know what you think! Thanks for reading and favor us with your presence next time!


End file.
